nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2006 under the N-Strike series. The Longshot comes packaged with its front blaster/barrel extension, one six dart clip (The blue, yellow and orange color scheme comes with two clips), six Streamline Darts, and a scope. Details It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster, the longest being the Longstrike CS-6. There is a collapsible, integrated stock that can store an extra clip, as well as an integrated folding bipod located in front of the clip. The bipod works the best with the standard six dart clip, but can be used with others, by propping the bipod on something like a ledge or a desk. The blaster's clip release is located on the right side of the blaster, in front of the trigger and there is a indicator on the top of the blaster behind the tactical rail that tells if the blaster is primed or not. The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system. There is a tactical rail on top of the blaster, above the jam door. It doubles as a carrying handle, though it can be uncomfortable for those users with bigger hands. The jam door is located under the tactical rail and slides back when the bolt is open. History The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable clips or drums. The blaster was put out of production in the United States in mid-2010 due to the release of the the Longstrike CS-6. Due to the shortage in North America, it can go for very high prices on eBay and other auction sites, Amazon has them starting at 225 USD, sometimes even matching the typical mint price for the Crossbow. However, there appears to be no shortage in Australia, the United Kingdom, or Singapore. Due to this, this blaster is often misconceived as being discontinued. Color schemes The Longshot has been released with the following color schemes: *Standard N-Strike color scheme (yellow, gray, and orange) *Original color scheme (blue, yellow, gray, and orange) *Red Strike (red, gray, and orange) Modification The Longshot CS-6 is considered the most popular Nerf blaster for integrations. Modders attach Mavericks, Titans, and many other blasters to the bottom of the Longshot, by cutting, sanding, and attaching the two with sticky putty or adhesive. The Longshot internals are fairly complex. It has a direct plunger system, having the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters, which makes it the most powerful stock clip system blaster. The internals have several locks built into the firing mechanism. One of them doesn't allow the trigger to be pulled while the bolt is back, another doesn't allow the blaster to be recocked immediately after firing; this makes the user wait a second at most to re-cock the blaster. Another lock stops the clip from being removed while the bolt is forward. All of the blaster's clip, trigger, and jam door locks can be removed during modification. Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released one special mod kit for the Longshot: an "Immortal" kit which includes a stronger spring and replacement polycarbonate parts. Value packs An early Walmart exclusive value pack of the Longshot included a slightly modified tactical light called the Nite Finder EX-3 sight. Reloading and firing To reload the Longshot, pull the bolt back and press the clip release button on the right side of the blaster to remove any loaded clips. Load up to six Streamline Darts into the provided six dart clip. Pull the bolt back, press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Pull the bolt back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. Review Trivia *The Longshot is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. **In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot shoots two darts at once. *The original blue Longshot came packaged with two clips; the newer yellow version only comes with one (not counting value packs). **The original version also came with yellow clips instead of today's orange ones. *Its tactical scope is larger than the Mission Kit tactical scope, making it less used in small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1. *It is the only Nerf clip system blaster that has a direct plunger prior to the release of the 2012 N-Strike Elite line of blasters. Gallery External links *Longshot CS-6 on the Nerf website *Longshot CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters